


值夜班

by radioactivewww



Category: ni - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivewww/pseuds/radioactivewww





	值夜班

10  
“我犯了罪。  
没有人会饶恕我，可是我不后悔。  
那天的征司郎像是一只愤怒的小兽对我叫唤，我也随他所愿地被激怒了。我压抑已久的情感在那一瞬间疯长，因此我做了我一直以来梦寐以求的事情。

征司郎比我想象中还要甜美，我花了一些时间尝遍了他身上每一寸肌肤，他像是世界上最柔软的甜品，轻而易举就能吸食进我的嘴里。  
他像一只新生的小兽，好奇又紧张，他的眼睛都泛了红，他绵软又颤抖的声音在我的口腔里响起，叫着我叔叔。我心生怜悯，可是这样的他太过美好，我只能更多的去欺负他。  
那天我虔诚地占有了他，直到他哭着说他喜欢我。  
我很开心，但我不知道他说的话可不可信，毕竟他是个这样调皮的孩子。  
而我唯一清楚的是，我爱他。”

11  
渡海征司郎蹿进休息室的时候佐伯睡得正熟。他刚结束了连台手术，在回到房间不久就熟睡了过去。  
渡海征司郎抱着书包站在昏暗安静的房间里撇了撇嘴，他翘了下午的社团活动早早地来到医院想给佐伯一个小惊喜，哪知道对方却睡熟得连他进门都没有一点反应。他的眼睛滴溜溜地转了几圈，然后轻手轻脚地走到了佐伯的床边。  
他趴在床边盯着佐伯看了一会儿，然后伸出手有一下没一下扒拉起他的胡子。可佐伯只是皱了皱鼻子便又不再有反应了。  
“讨厌你！”渡海征司郎小声地嘀咕了一句。  
随后他又从书包里掏出了一包糖果，然后一翻身就钻进了佐伯的被子下。

医院已经到了下班的点，办公室里的人陆陆续续也走光了，而隔音不良的休息室此刻也渐渐变得无比静谧。  
渡海窃笑着，弯弯的嘴角上挑着像只小狐狸，他突然靠在佐伯的耳边，然后把糖果扔进了嘴里，一边故意用牙齿碾压在硬糖上发出咔嚓咔嚓恼人的声音。

而正当他玩得正欢的时候，一只大手突然伸过来捏着他的下巴动弹不得，在他还未反应过来便又被摁在了床上。  
如他所愿地，佐伯被吵醒了。  
然而他还没来得及嘲笑一番，便感觉到他所熟悉的那股带着涩涩烟草味的男人气息便铺天盖地地涌来，他轻而易举地被擒住了双唇，粗糙的舌面掠过了他的齿，碾压在他的上颚，然后舌底。他感觉到男人灼热的鼻息喷在他的脸侧，让他逐渐发烫，这让他忍不住伸出双手缠上男人的颈脖。  
他已经忘记了自己恶作剧的初衷，他那能被轻易撩拨起的年轻身体食髓知味，他更加渴望地主动吸吮着对方的舌，以换来更加粗鲁的掠夺。  
糖果被压碎融化所剩无几，而当满嘴的甜腻快要消失殆尽的时候佐伯终于离开了他。  
“你真是个坏孩子。”

然而在佐伯起身的那一刻，那双小小的手又扯住了他的衣领。渡海的耳尖通红，他的吐息敲打在佐伯的鼻尖上，将他那成年人虚伪的罪恶感逐渐击溃了。  
“那叔叔再多教坏我吧。”

12  
当佐伯把休息室的门锁上的时候，渡海已经衣衫不整地挂在了他的身上。他的眼尾泛着鲜艳的红，这让他看起来急切却又无辜。被开发过的身体能轻易地被推进欲望的漩涡中，他开始轻轻地用身体蹭佐伯的大腿，一边讨好似的舔舐着他的喉结。  
佐伯感觉被渡海触碰过的地方都发着烫，他一把将他捞起来，双手握着他的臀揉捏，嘴上又沿着那道锐利的下颌啃咬到胸口。他又咬住那件被蹭得皱巴巴的衬衣用力往外扯开，少年鲜嫩的乳尖便颤颤巍巍地暴露在他眼前，而又在他过于渴求的注视下变得挺立起来。他忍不住一口含进嘴里，他的舌头跟那双打手术结的手一样灵活，它仔细地碾过每一处的凸起，又在听到头顶细细喘息声的时候用力摁压。  
他抬眼看见渡海已经舒服得失了神只知道喘气，便又用下巴上硬硬的胡渣去搔刮另一边的乳尖，惹得他又难耐地出了声。  
“叔叔……”  
少年的声音被情欲浸泡得软糯，听在佐伯耳里便是难得乖巧的撒娇。他觉得下腹像是被滚烫的热水冲刷过，让他恨不得立刻就能将这副美好的躯体拆食入腹。  
“叔叔就在这里干你，好不好，征司郎？”

渡海的身体是紧致的，当佐伯烙铁般烫进他的身体内的时候他忍不住低低地呻吟起来，可那双细白的腿却又禁不住缠在佐伯的腰上夹得更紧了。而缠绕住佐伯的肠壁又随着他的动作更加卖力地吸附上去。  
佐伯抱住他的少年舒服得头皮都发了麻。他一边深埋在渡海的体内一边用力揉着他柔软的臀，渡海像是在躲，又像是想要靠近似的把自己的身体送到他面前，这让他一低头便又咬住了那颗已经吮得鲜红的乳头，而这一切都这让他在感官上获得了巨大的满足。  
他把渡海压在墙上，将他囚禁在自己的怀里动弹不得。可他那不听话的孩子却要扭动着腰肢喘息着企图让自己更加舒服。  
而他一向对渡海过分宠溺的。他双手掐着两团臀肉，将他顶起又迅速松手让他落下狠狠地贯穿。渡海忍不住惊叫了一声，可很快几次过后便连呻吟也无法顾及了，只能用力在佐伯肩膀上抓挠留下一道道鲜红的印记。

少年敏感的身体很快便坚持不住，他哭着搂住佐伯的颈脖颤抖着叫着叔叔便射了出来。  
而佐伯停留在他还在抽搐着的脆弱内穴里轻轻抽插着，耐心地等到他甜美的少年缓过神来。  
他看着那双迷蒙的琥珀色眸子渐渐变得澄澈，然后他感觉到那过于诱人的后穴又绞了一下。“叔叔还没射吗？”  
少年清脆的声音染了情欲的沙，可他的眼里又带着一丝天真的狡黠。他的手臂藤蔓一样又缠上了佐伯的腰。  
“我帮叔叔咬出来好不好？”

13  
我爱他，即使下地狱。  
佐伯闭上眼睛之前，看见少年殷红的舌尖细蛇一般缓缓地伸了出来。


End file.
